Sumisión
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Los cumpleaños de Eren siempre dieron de que hablar, desde tiempos lejanos, a pesar de eso, el sentía que su cumpleaños numero viente, seria el mas memorable de todos. ¡EreRi! ¡Lemmon! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren!
**SUMISIÓN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esto no tiene verdadera trama, solo es lemmon sin sentido.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cumpleaños de Eren siempre dieron de que hablar, desde tiempos lejanos, cuando apenas tenia sus cinco primaveras. A los cinco, todos los super heroes mas conocidos estaban ahí, sin falta, a los diez un gran salón repleto con videojuegos y fútbol de mesa, a los quince empezaron las borracheras masivas, a los 17 orgías salvajes bueno, no orgías exactamente, pero algo muy parecido. Después de ahí sus demás cumpleaños fueron mas tranquilos, puesto que había conseguido pareja y lo ultimo que quería era problemas por acabar en la cama de alguna o algún desconocido. A pesar de eso, el sentía que su cumpleaños numero viente, seria el mas memorable de todos.

Eren miro todo a su a rededor con una sonrisa, la sala de su casa había sido decorada de tal como que parecía antro de mala muerte. Luces de colores, música movida, globos -que en realidad eran condones de colores- pegados por todos lados, la cerveza y algunos otros productos nocivos para la salud. Había dos mesas repletas de regalos y chicas bonitas por todos lados. ¿por que había tantas chicas si la mayoría de sus amigos y el mismo eran gay? Era un misterio.

-¿Cómo está el cumpleañero?-preguntó Reiner palmeando con fuerza la espalda de su amigo.

-Bien, pero podría estar mejor.-Contestó buscando con la mirada a su pequeño y muy caliente novio.

-Oh Jeager, estás coladito por el.-se burló el rubio.

-No puedes culparme, él es tan...

-Ardiente.-Interrumpió el recién llegado Jean. Eren ya ni siquiera se molesto en golpearlo. Antes, si a ese caballo se le ocurría decir lo bueno que estaba su novio lo habría molido a golpes de la furia, ahora no, ahora solo se sentía orgulloso de si mismo. Era la envidia de más de uno.

-Hey.-Dijo a mudo de saludo el más alto de los tres.-¿Petra ya esta con "ya sabes quien" hablando de "ya sabes que"?-

-Si, pero al parecer la idea no le gusto mucho. Pero tranquilo, ah recurrido a la fuerza bruta, Erwin y Farlan le están ayudando.-Respondió sonriendo, Reiner suspiró aliviado de que todo, por ahora, vaya de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Hola? Sigo aquí ¿De que hablan?-preguntó Eren, preso de la curiosidad. Los otros dos hombres solo le tomaron de un brazo cada uno y lo llevaron a la cocina.

-Hablábamos de que ya es hora de abrir tus regalos.-Contestó Reiner. Eren asintió y les siguió algo desconfiado. Al llegar, sus amigos más cercanos ya estaban ahí y fue recibido con abrazos de felicitaciones y besos en las mejillas. Pero aún entre todos esos amigos, algo o más bien alguien seguía faltando. Y eso era Levi. ¿Donde se habría metido su pequeño novio?

-Vamos, Eren. Comienza.-Le animo Jean con una sonrisa torcida. El castaño, aun algo preocupado por el paradero de Levi, tomo una pequeña cajita alargada forrada con un papel azul. La abrió y lo que encontró adentro le hizo reír totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Fuiste tú, verdad Jean?-preguntó sacando de la caja unas bolitas chinas, también conocidas como cuencas anales.

-Yeah, fui yo.-Acepto sin una pizca de vergüenza. Eren Negó con la cabeza, guardando aquel juguete en su caja y ahora tomando una bolsa color rojo.

-Ustedes están enfermos.-Dijo apenas abrió la bolsa, adentro, algo similar a cuerdas, pero eran de cuero y a lado de ellas un libro sobre como hacer bonadge. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero hasta ahora, los regalos le estaban gustando. Agradeció mentalmente que no estuviera su familia presente.

-¡Eren!-Se escucho el agudo grito de Petra bajando a velocidad las escaleras. El chico le miro confundido. Ella, la siempre bien arreglada y femenina Petra tenia la apariencia de que estuvo peleando con un oso... Y que ella iba ganando.

-¿Si?-Dijo dudoso mientras Petra sacaba de una bolsa tres coquetos trajecitos.

-¿Gatito, maid, enfermera sexy?-preguntó enseñando los trajes.

-Eh... ¿Como para que son esos trajes?-

-Shh, tu solo responde.-

-Bien... El de enfermera, creo.-

-¿Tacones altos o descalzo y con medias?-La boca de Eren se abrió para preguntar nuevamente un por que, pero se vio interrumpido por un grito en la parte de arriba.

-¡Se desato! ¡Que no escape, mierda! ¡Atrapalo!

-¡Eso intento! ¡Auch! ¡¿Donde carajos esta Petra?!

-Rapido Eren, que Erwin y Farlan necesitan de mi.-Le apuro la de cabellos miel con una risa nerviosa.

-Con tacones y medias.-

-Bien, gracias por tu cooperación.-sonrío dulcemente antes de irse corriendo nuevamente escaleras arriba mientras se quitaba uno de sus tacones, preparada para lanzarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- Preguntó divertido y confundido. Su pregunta fue olímpicamente ignorada por todos, así que totalmente resignado a vivir con la duda toda su miserable vida, se dispuso a abrir el resto de sus regalos.

-Este.-Reiner le paso una caja con envoltura gris. Un traje de cuero, con unas extrañas esposas. Junto a eso un lubricante sabor mango y tres paquetes de condones. Normales, de sabores y Hot&Cold.

-Ese es mío.-chilló Armin avergonzado a más no poder. Eren le miro con una ceja alzada.-Oh vamos, todos aquí conocemos tus fetiches.-se excusó. Y Eren no pudo combatir contra eso.

Entonces, Jeager fue abriendo el resto de sus regalos, muchos de ellos siendo juguetes sexuales. Historia le había regalado un consolador bastante grande con 5 volumen de vibración, obviamente color azul por que era para un hombre. Ymir le regalo un traje de conejita PlayBoy. Sasha le regalo una botella grande de chocolate líquido, según ella, ese chocolate era especial para usar en el sexo, puesto que no dejaba la piel pegajosa. Mikasa le regalo un fuete, o látigo, junto con dos accesorios mas para golpear de los cuales sinceramente no le interesaba saber el nombre.

Lo gracioso de todo esto, era que esos regalos ni siquiera eran para el.

-¿Alguien falta de darle su regalo al bastardo?-preguntó Jean al aire.

-¡Yo~!-chilló Hanji al punto del colapso, totalmente sonrojada y los anteojos empañados.

-¡Vamos, Han!-exclamó Reiner chocando puños con el caballo. Todo había salido perfecto. Hanji chasqueo los dedos y de las escaleras bajaron Erwin y Farlan, quienes venían todos magullados. Con golpes y rasguños por todo el rostro. Eso definitivamente asusto a Eren, considerando lo grande que eran ambos, algo muy malo debió de atacarlos. Y eso mismo que los ataco seguramente estaba en la caja de color verde y lazo rojo que habían puesto frente a el. Una caja grande, bueno, "grande" ya que le llegaba a la altura del pecho al moreno.

-¿Qué diablos...? -

-Prepárate, Eren.-Le interrumpió Hanji alzando los brazos con emoción.-Lo que estás a punto de ver es lo mas sexy que verás en tu suicida vida.-Jeager se mordió los labios. Seguramente era alguna clase de animal salvaje y le decía eso para que se confiara. Si, seguro que era eso.-Ahora... ¿No te has preguntado "Donde esta me amargado novio"? - preguntó ella tomando uno de los lazos que colgaban del moño y extendiéndoselo a Jeager, quien confundido y asustado a mas no poder asintió, tomando el lazo entre sus manos temblorosas.-Tira del lazo y lo sabrás. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Y Eren lo hizo, tiro con fuerza y la caja se desplomó. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos cual platos, su boca empezó a salivar ante la erótica imagen que veían sus ojos.

Levi, su Levi, portaba un vestido blanco de enfermera, el corto vestido apenas y lograba cubrirle el trasero y tenia un gran escote, dejando a la vista sus clavículas y parte de ese blanquecino pecho que a Eren tanto le gustaba morder. Mas abajo, en esas torneadas piernas unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos bonitos tacones blancos que fácilmente le aumentaban 5 centímetros. Levi tenia el ceño terriblemente fruncido, en cualquier otra ocasión, daría miedo, ahora solo daban ganas de follárselo de sol a sol, y ese rubor en las mejillas y las lindas orejas de gato sobre sus cabellos azabaches no ayudaban mucho tampoco.

Levi, tras recibir un empujón por parte de Hanji, sonrió de manera forzada hacia su novio.

-Taraa... -Murmuró con ánimo fingido, alzando levemente los brazos y haciendo que el vestido se levantará más y dejara ver apenas un poco de las bragas con moñitos que estaba usando.

-¿Bien? ¿No dirás nada?-preguntó Hanji con sonrisa de retrasada tan característica suya. Eren abrió y cerro la boca, incapaz de hablar. Se acerco a su novio y como si fuera alguna clase de depredador, dio vueltas su alrededor, y cuando sus ojos chocaron con esa culo apenas tapado por el vestido, su instinto fue más fuerte y termino dándole una nalgada, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, pues sabia lo mucho que a Rivaille le desagrada aquello. Espero con paciencia el golpe, pero al ver que dicho golpe no llegó, miro rápidamente a Hanji, totalmente confundido.

-No me preguntes como lo hicimos, créeme, tuvimos que hacer demasiadas cosas para que el accediera, pero lo hemos convencido. Tu regalo no es Levi disfrazado, oh no, eso solo es un plus. Tu regalo cariño, es su sumisión.-Murmuró ella levantando su dedo pulgar y guiñándole un ojo con picarda.

Sumisión.

La palabra se repitió en su cerebro como miel veces antes de poder entender lo que eso significaba. Y oh dios, le habían regalado demasiados juguetes sexuales como para contarlos ahora.

-Es el mejor puto regalo de la historia.-Murmuró apretando sin un poco de pudor su glúteo, admirando embelesado como los hombros de su novio temblaban con anticipación.

-Eren, no es por ser mala onda. Pero aquí no, por favor.-Dijo la recién llegaba Petra, quien cansada, se apoyó en Hanji.

-Petra, es mi maldito cumpleaños y me lo follare donde se me plazca.-Gruño Jeager rodeando las caderas de Levi con su brazo y atraiéndolo a su cuerpo. La chica bufo divertida.

-Tranquilo tigre, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero que sea en tu habitación. Erd, Gunther y Aurou ya guardaron tus nuevos juguetes ahí.-Chasqueo los dedos y luego apunto escaleras arriba.-Ande y vete.-Eren Sonrió y le mando un beso.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.-Murmuró.

-Eso ya lo sé, ahora vete.-Respondió divertida. Eren volteó a ver a todos sus amigos, diciéndoles un silencioso gracias antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, tomando por las caderas a Levi como si este no conociera el lugar.

Cuando Jeager entro a su habitación, empujó a Levi con brusquedad a la cama y cerro la puerta con seguro. Se saco la camisa y desabrocho sus pantalones en los cuales ya se notaba el inicio de una erección. Todo sin quitarle la vista a Levi, quien avergonzado y aún enojado, mantuvo las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, mostrándose dispuesto a todo.

-¿No me pegaras cuando me intente acercar, verdad?-preguntó con los ojos brillando de deseo, maldición. ¿Porque tenía un novio tan jodidamente caliente?

-De ninguna manera...-Murmuró el azabache abriendo más las piernas. Es por su cumpleaños, se repetía mentalmente. Es por su puto cumpleaños.

-Joder.-Gruño el castaño antes de meterse entre sus piernas y besarlo con desesperación. Su lengua invadió la boca de su novio en cuestión de segundos, y al notar que este no ponía resistencia, que ni siquiera trataba por guiar el beso como era costumbre en el, no pudo hacer mas sonreír y morder su labio sacando un sensual quejido de Levi.

Sus labios se movían con brusquedad sobre los del otro, mordiendo y chupando todo aquello que se metiera en su camino. Levi tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, manteniendolo en su lugar mientras lentamente, impulsándose con sus piernas, cambiaba las posiciones quedando el arriba. Mentalmente se reprendió. Sumisión Levi, debes ir abajo.

Tras la falta de aire, separaron sus labios. Eren no perdió tiempo y bajando un poco mas el cierre de aquel coqueto vestido, comenzó a llenar su pecho de besos, dejando unas cuantas marcas apenas notorias en su blanca piel.

-Eren...-Suspiro el azabache moviendo sus cadera sobre el pene aun aprisionado de su novio, Eren sonrío y capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, chupando con fuerza y mordisqueandolo hasta dejarlo rojizo y erecto. Después atendió de la misma manera el otro pezón

-No digas Eren, di "Amo".-Ordeno bajando mas el cierre del vestido, hasta que quedo totalmente abierto, dejando ver por completo ese ese delicioso cuerpo que se frotaba con apuro sobre el.

-A-amo...-Jadeo avergonzado moviendo más frenéticamente las caderas, buscando mas contacto. Si, quizá la idea del trajecito no le agradaba mucho, pero la idea de ser "dominado" no podía negar que era bastante excitante. Eren soltó una risilla traviesa antes de tomar por las caderas a el azabache, obligandolo a que dejara de moverse contra el.-Ah, mierda.-Gruño.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres, gatito. No ahora.-La voz ronca y cargada de deseo del cumpleañero hizo estremecer totalmente el cuerpo de Levi.

-¿P-por que no, amo?-nuevamente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, ahora dando ligeros saltos sobre su polla y simulando embestidas. Levi no tenia paciencia para juegos, si el se calentaba se la metías rápido y ya esta, por que si jugabas de mas, tu entrepierna sufriría graves daños. Levi Rivaille Ackerman no le rogaba a nadie por sexo, claro que no, primero se mete el solo un pepino.

-Porque quiero jugar, ahora se un buen gatito y ponte boca abajo en la cama.-indicó, acompañando sus palabras con una palmada en el trasero.-Vamos bonito, prometo que te gustara.-Beso el cuello de Levi, rozando sus dientes contra la piel de esa zona pero sin atreverse a morder. Al menos no aún.

-Eren...-Gruño con voz filosa.

-Dije que me dijeras "Amo"-reprendió y su mano derecha se estampo de nuevo en su glúteo, con muchas mas fuerza sacando un grito ahogado en Levi.-Y ponte en cuatro, ya.-

Rivaille obedeció a regañadientes, se levantó encima de Eren y se termino de quitar el vestido arrojándolo hacia algún lugar de la habitación y después se sacó los infernales tacones. Una vez que esas prendas estuvieron fuera, se puso boca abajo en la cama. Apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos, con el trasero alzado, mostrándose descaradamente. Para Eren esa vista era lo mas erótico que pudo imaginar alguna vez. Pues además de que ese trasero era simplemente colosal, no podía olvidar que estaba siendo cubierto por era ropa femenina de encajes y moños, además de que Levi aun tenia las medias blancas.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y una carpa de circo en los pantalones, fue hacia donde sus regalos estaban. Rebuscando entre todas las cajas y bolsas hasta que encontró lo que necesitaría.

-Quítate las bragas.-Ordenó mientras destapa el lubricante sabor mango, vertiendo una buena cantidad en su mano y luego lubricando las bolitas chinas. Levi nuevamente hizo lo pedido, se bajo la prenda hasta las rodillas y luego pataleo un poco para que acabará de deslizarse por sus piernas. Seria mentira decir que no estaba desesperado por un poco mas de contacto.-Así... Buen niño.-Jeager se acomodo justo tras el, le acarició un poco ambas nalgas, apretándolas a su antojo y con tentación de morder una de ellas, no lo hizo. No quería tentar demasiado a su suerte.-Relájate...-Con su pulgar acarició levemente esa entrada rosa, esparciendo un poco del lubricante. Levi solo suspiro como respuesta lo cual dejo levemente disgustado al castaño. Quería escucharlo gemir, fuerte, desesperado y totalmente perdido en placer. Bueno, todo sería en su momento.

Levi estaba tan sumido pensando en que era lo que Eren le iba a ser que no escucho cuando Eren le advirtió que metería la primera cuenca dentro de el, por lo que al sentirla deslizarse repentinamente en su ano le hizo jadear contra las mantas. Y sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrará a la primera cuenca, Eren metió la segunda y tercera sin mucha dificultad.

-Ah.. Mmm, Eren...-Gimoteo el azabache apretando las sabanas entre sus pálidos dedos.

-Veamos cuantas puedes aguantar.-Murmuró contra su oído para despues morderle el hombro, encajando sin piedad sus colmillos mientras una cuarta bolita se abría paso en aquel estrecho lugar.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Eren! -

-Oh Levi, si tan sólo te vieras en estos momentos.-Ronrroneo metiendo una quinta bolita, causando mas gemidos y jadeos en el azabache. Eren se mordió los labios y le dio una nalgada.-Te ves tan cogible, amor. Tu cuerpo es tan sincero~-

-Ah.. A-ahh, Eren...-Gimió tras sentir como la sexta y última bolita trataba de abrirse paso dentro de el, pero sin éxito alguno. Levi sintió las manos del mas alto en sus nalgas, apretándolas con lasciva.

-Gatito, tienes de relajarte. Solo falta una, y si entra, te daré un premio.-Nuevamente sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una palmada en su glúteo.

Maldito mocoso caliente e hijo de perra.

Si, eso pensó Levi, pero aun así alzo mas las caderas. Pegando su cara al colchón y arqueado la espalda, tratando de estirarse más y que la puta e infernal cuenca pudiera entrar.

-Eso es... ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?-Murmuró coqueto, totalmente encantado con la vista que tenía. Todas las cuencas estaban dentro de Rivaille y solo se podía ver el cordón que las unía, saliendo de su ano y chocando contra sus muslos.-¿Cual quieres que sea tu premio?-preguntó agachándose lo suficiente para pasar su lengua por toda su espalda, desde el hombro hasta la espalda baja, y más abajo. Nuevamente se vio tentado a morderle un glúteo, y esta vez si lo hizo, le mordió con fuerza, dejando una marquita de propiedad. El azabache lloriqueo algo que sinceramente Eren no entendió.

-L-lo que quieras darme.-Fue la agitada respuesta que logró dar el mas bajito. Jeager río suavemente, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su novio y capturando entre sus dedos sus pezones. Retorciéndolos y jalándolos a su antojo mientras llenaba de chupetones la espalda de Levi. La tortura no duro mucho, Eren tambien se sentia a punto de estallar y quería hacerlo dentro. Claro, Levi nunca lo dejaba correrse dentro y ahora que tenia oportunidad de hacerlo no lo iba a desperdiciar, claro que no. Eren se irguió nuevamente, bajando de la cama para al fin se quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior. Una vez que las prendas estuvieran fuera, se aseguró de sacar cuidadosamente el juguete del trasero de se novio, no quería hacerlo de golpe ya que corría el riesgo de que su Levi llegará al orgasmo con eso y no. Si eso pasaba arruinaría su diversión.

-¿Lo quieres?-vertió un poco mas de lubricante sobre su mano para después untarlo en su miembro. Viendo con deseo el ano abierto de Levi, que casi le suplicaba que entrará y lo jodiera bien fuerte.

-Ah, si. Lo quiero.-

-¿Qué quieres?-con pereza froto la punta de su verga contra su agujero. Ambos jadearon, necesitados de más.

-T-tu polla, la quiero. V-Vamos, Eren, follame duro.- Estaba genuinamente rogando por que se la metieran, todo orgullo o dignidad hacia su persona se había ido al carajo. Si Eren le ordenaba que maullara lo iba a hacer sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Levi juró que aquel 'juego' al que se vio obligado a participar iba a ser de lo mas tedioso y aburrido, ahora, gimiendo contras las almohadas y con su pobre e hinchado miembro a punto de explotar no creía lo mismo.

-Uh...-Eren deslizó una de sus manos por toda la pálida espalda que ya era adornada por muchas marquitas que se estaban tornando moradas, deslizó esa mano hasta que llegó a sus cabellos azabaches. Le tomó de ahí, haciendo su mano puño para jalar de su pelo y obligando a que despegará su rostro de las almohadas.-Tan ansioso como una linda zorra.-Con su mano libre tomo su miembro y lo alineó con su entrada.-Te daré lo que pides.-Murmuró, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y entrando de una en Levi, metió toda su longitud a hasta que sus testículos chocaran con sus nalgas, y sin esperar a que se acostumbra del todo, le embistió suavemente.

-¡Ah, ahh! ¡Por fin, joder! - lloriqueo Rivaille apretando las sabanas.

-Respira gatito.-advirtió el castaño antes de empezar a embestirlo con fuerza. El morboso sonido de sus pieles chocando se escuchaba con fuerza, también el sonido acuoso que hacía su polla al entrar y salir de su apretado ano, apretado como un demonio. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, junto con unas cuantas nalgadas que Eren seguía dando a los ya enrojecidos glúteos. Siguieron con esa ritmo rápido y violento por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Eren esta en el mismo paraíso y Levi ni que decir.

-¡Ah! ¡M-mas, nhg, mmh! ¡Más, Eren!-chilló escandalosamente, moviendo las caderas al compás de las arremetidas, haciendo que fueran mucho mas duras.

Eren tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de embestirlo. Conocía lo suficiente bien a su novio como para saber que cuando comenzaba a gemir asi es por que estaba a punto de acabar. Y, ademas de que todavía era muy pronto para ello, en la posición en que estaban, no podría verle el rostro cuando eso pasará. Y el amaba verle al rostro cuando legaba al orgasmo, por ello y aún contra las quejas del azabache, salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta con rudeza, el cabello sudado de Levi se desparramo por la almohada y su miembro rebotó contra su vientre, el contacto entre sus pieles había sido momentáneamente roto, así que Eren aprovecho eso para ver esa obra de arte obscena que tenia enfrente.

Por alguna razón las orejas de gato seguían sobre su cabeza, supuso que le habían puesto algunos broches para evitar que calleran, esos preciosos ojos grises nublados, entrecerrados, sin siquiera saber a donde mirar, los pómulos colorados y algo de saliva en la comisura de su boca.

Eren jadeo ante esa vista y sin esperar más, le tomó de ambas piernas beso sus muslos y los mordió un poco sin quitarle las medias, después le tomó por la parte interna de las rodillas y lo abrió tanto como pudo, agradeciendo mentalmente la flexibilidad que tenia Levi.

-V-Vamos...-le ánimo Rivaille, puso sus pálidas manos en la nuca de Eren, aferrándose a su cabello. Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba llegar al maldito orgasmo de una vez.

-Si, bebé. Lo que pidas.-Eren dejo un cortisimo beso en sus labios, y después de enconder su cara entre el hombro y cuello de su novio, lo penetro de nuevo.

Las embestidas tal como antes, tomaron un ritmo brutal, totalmente desesperado. Jeager trataba de encontrar ese montículo de nervios que haría a su lindo novio perder la razón. No fue hasta que puso una de sus piernas en su hombro y arremetió de nuevo que lo encontró.

-¡Si, carajo, ah! ¡A-Ahi, Eren! ¡Uh, sí! ¡N-no pares!-

Jeager siguió embistiendo salvajemente, mordiendole el hombro y dejando marcas por toda esa zona mientras Levi pasaba sus uñas por toda su espalda, dejando finas lineas rojas. Con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y lágrimas de placer empapando sus rosadas mejillas.

-Así gatito, correte para mi... Y dime "amo" cuando lo hagas.-Murmuró antes de jadear, Levi contrajo su entrada con todo el propósito de enloquecer al castaño.

-¡A-Amo, ah! ¡Amo, ya, ya casi! ¡Hmn! -chilló Levi y antes de que mas embarazados sonidos salieran de su boca, beso a Eren con profundidad, aferrándose a el y temblando con fuerza cuando el órgasmo le alcanzó. Unas cuantas embestidas más Eren le siguió, dejando todo su semen dentro de su novio, hasta la última gota.

Separaron sus labios y trataron de volver a respirar como normalmente, Eren aún sin salir del interior de Rivaille, calló cansado sobre el, obviamente cuidando de no aplastarlo.

-Es el mejor puto cumpleaños de la historia.-Murmuró acomodándose en sus codos, quedando suss rostros a centímetros de distancia.-Te amo bebé, eres el mejor.-Levi no contesto, estaba aun demasiado perdido con las sensaciones del orgasmo como para hacerlo, pero le dedico una sonrisa dulce y un beso en la frente, Eren entendió el mensaje.

"Tambien te amo"

Duraron un rato así, unidos mientras Eren besaba cada marca en su cuello y pecho mientras el azabache solo se dejaba hacer.

-Hey, suéltame mi amor, necesito ir por algo.-Dijo Jeager dejando un beso en sus labios, Levi solo entendió "suéltame" así que lo soltó, abrió sus adormecidas extremidades permitiendole al moreno salir de el. Eren salio con cuidado de su interior y a la velocidad de la luz se levantó de la cama.

Pasaron un minuto o dos, los párpados de Rivaille pesaban, no le importaba donde estaba Eren, el solo quería dormir. Apenas se iba a acurrucar contra las arrugada sabanas cuando sus piernas fueron abiertas de golpe.

-¡Eren!-Gritó enojado cuando lo vio arrodillado frente a su miembro, con una botella de chocolate, unas extrañas sogas y lo que parecía ser un bozal y un fuete.-¿Qué demonios?

-Vamos por la segunda ronda.-Cantarruneo abriendo el chocolate.

-¡Estas pendejo, me vas a matar! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame, cabrón! ¡Hablo enserio! ¡EREN!-

Feliz cumpleaños, Eren

* * *

MOOO~ Feliz cumpleaños chico Tatakae!

Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta esto es solo sexo por el cumple de Erencito c: no soy muy buena haciendo hard, espero que mínimo que haya quedado decente :b

¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Nos vemos!

pd: a quienes esperan actualización de Solo por un beso, les aviso con todo el dolor de mi cora, que aun no va ni a la mitad c: *sale corriendo*

¡Las/Los Amo!


End file.
